carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday (1987)
At Dex's work site, Sammy Jo goes to get Clay to sign the annulment papers. Clay reluctantly signs even though he is still very much attracted to Sammy Jo. That is not enough for Sammy Jo who just wants to end things with Clay. Steven and Sammy Jo both love Danny and it has finally brought them together, even more so than when they were married. Adam finally uses his key to break into Dana's apartment. Dana wants nothing to do with Adam until he lets it slip that he wants to propose to her. That changed Dana's attitude as she readily accepts. Now, Adam needs to tell his mother. Surprisingly, Alexis is excited for Adam and Dana. When Alexis learns that Dana has no family, she notes that they should be even more supportive. Alexis finds the upcoming nuptials of Dana and Adam as an opportunity to plan a huge wedding for the two. Also, she would like to have that wedding at the Carrington mansion. Blake is appreciative with the idea although he is apprehensive Krystle will be to have Alexis planning the wedding in her home. But Blake will talk to Krystle and everything will work out fine. He returned it to Alexis and agreed to visit it anytime he wishes. Blake wants to get Leslie and Ben together after the disastrous night at the mansion. Blake tracks Leslie down at the Carlton and talks to her about giving Ben a chance. Leslie is being stubborn and she reminds Blake of Fallon. Blake finally does convince Leslie to come to the mansion for dinner. Leslie gets along swimmingly with Krystle and Krystina. It may take a little time for Leslie and Ben to reconcile but at least they are moving in the right direction. Nick has an oil rig of his own. Dominique goes out there to pay a visit to Nick and the rig, which he has named Dominique 1. Dominique envisions there being many more rigs across the land and is willing to front the money. Nick's pride prevents him from accepting the arrangement, and Dominique storms off with the claim that Nick would not accept her money because she refused to sleep with him. Dex is still jealous of Alexis's feelings for Blake. Dex is not happy about Alexis planning Adam's wedding because he sees it as an opportunity for her to move closer to Blake. Dex storms off and as he drives, he happens to see Dominique trying to change a flat tire. Dominique gets Dex to change the tire for her, and the two head over to some roadside bar. The two talk about their loneliness. The conversation returns to Dex's trailer but despite the spark between the two, Dominique claims she would never sleep with Dex even if it would enraged Alexis. As the two are holding each other as friends, Alexis barges in with papers dissolving Lex-Dex (she was tired of Dex's continually hot temper) and believes the two are romantically linked. Alexis storms off, but not after calling Dominique a tramp. Krystina is very excited about the party for her upcoming third birthday. Things look ominous as Krystina starts to have a breathing fit. Later, when Blake and Krystle are in Krystina's room, Krystina begins to have another fit and she is rushed to the hospital. The doctor wants to keep Krystina hospitalized for observation until they can figure out what is wrong with her. Krystina has the party in her hospital room. Krystina does get a rocking horse but Blake won't let her ride it because she needs to sleep. Nothing will stop Krystina from riding that horse. In the middle of the night, and with Krystle and Blake asleep in the room, Krystina wakes up and rides the horse until she has another attack and is unable to breath. The episode ends with Krystle holding her lifeless daughter. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Linda Thorson ... Dr. Mansfield * William Beckley ... Gerard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Goof In this episode, Krystina celebrates her 3rd birthday, although she was born in episode 98 Krystina, which originally aired on December 5, 1984. Thus, Krystina would be only two years old and her birthday would be in December, not in February. Production details *Deleted scenes: Blake tries to convince Ben not to leave Denver; Alexis gets out from Blake's office with a satisfied look, Adam and Alexis talk about the wedding preparations, Alexis calls her pilot and asks him to prepare the ColbyCo jet. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.